The invention relates to lighting fixture package design; and, more particularly, to a free standing self supporting lighting fixture and package therefore.
Various packages are known in the art for supporting items on a shelf or the like. Such packages should display the item yet allow the same to be self supported in an upright position on a shelf or the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide a self supporting lighting fixture and package therefore for mounting on a shelf or the like in an upright position.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a package which grips the body of the lighting fixture.
These and other objects are preferably accomplished by providing a housing having an apertured base wall upon which the wide base of lighting fixture rests and an apertured open top wall, spaced from the base wall, through which the narrower top of the lighting fixture extends. The opening in the top wall surrounds the tapered peripheral wall of the lighting fixture between its top and bottom. The housing has a pair of oppositely spaced side walls interconnecting the top and bottom walls, the housing being open on each side of the spaced side walls.
One unit can be stacked on top of another without breakage and saving of space.